Your Friendly Neighborhood Stalker
by CoolHotSmartCookie
Summary: Ever wondered why you see strange shadows at night? And surprisingly the next day you see an extremely embarrassing picture of you in the school's paper? Guess no longer! Matthew is the school's mysterious photographer working for the infamous Newspaper Club. But when he is send to take embarrassing pictures of a certain Prussian, he gets more of what he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

When describing Matthew Williams, you could say that he was a nobody. I mean literally, with his light blonde hair and purple eyes, you'd think he'd be noticeable, but even that is meant as a joke, since nobody is better than finding out your secrets than him, he's perfect for the job. Meet Matthew Williams, your friendly neighborhood stalker.

The silent corridors were broken at the sound of running feet. A boy, no older than fifteen, runned at full speed through the barren lockers. He passed through the hallways, a blonde blur passing at impossible speeds, easily mistaken for a ghost

He came to stop in front of the school's office.

The secretary didn't look up from her file. He came slowly towards her

The boy tried to regain his breath. He tried to at least look respectable in front of the woman, but it was impossible since he continually rubbed his eyes and tried to hold a sleepy sigh

''H-hello? Umm, Mrs. Grey?'' He poked her

She jumped from her seat. She was visibly trying to calm herself and telling herself she wasn't seeing a ghost. When she finally calmed down she looked towards the huddled figure

"Oh sorry! Didn't see you there! You must be here for the Newspaper Club meetings aren't you?'' He nodded, too tired to even whisper an answer

''You came here a little bit late here, but thankfully you are only a few minutes late. The meeting's been moved to room 218''

She gestured to him to get going. When he was gone, she still wondered how did she kept herself sane in this crazy institution

Matthew Williams resumed his previous running. Majestic columns adorned the hallways and the lockers were bigger here. Hetalia High school did stand up to its name. Only the smartest and notorious were allowed to enroll in, plus the school did stand up to its name

He entered quietly inside room 218, anyone barely noticing him with all the noise they were making

A brown haired girl took a book from under her skirt and slammed it with all her might onto the table

'' Everyone, SHUT UP!'' Elizabeta Herdervary screamed from her seat at the end of the table

Everyone inside the room immediately quieted down, since nobody wanted to be on the Hungarian's bad graces

''Okay everyone~ Welcome to this week's Newspaper Meeting. I would all invite you to read this week newspaper, since we have an extremely juicy story on the Shakespeare club's president Arthur Kirkland, courtesy of Lilly Zwajingly. Our newest reporter''

A polite round of applause came from the members while a short, blonde haired girl blushed madly from her seat.

'' Nextly, we are here to discuss next week's article on the Spirit Week Tournament, Kiku please''

A stoic, black haired Asian quietly nodded

'' Yes, Elizabeta- san, we need to-''

Matthew tuned in and out from their conversation. He was just too tired to even fake he was awake, since nobody else will notice anyway. Alfred Jones, sport extraordinaire, Hero of Mankind or more discreetly, his brother, had kept him awake all night with his new horror movie. He also forgot to tell him that the Newspaper Meeting had been changed to today. He let out a small sigh. He loved his brother very much, but sometimes he knew Al acted like a total hoser and knew he was going to get back at his asshole of a brother.

Matthew tried to get more comfortable in his seat and accidently tipped off the newspaper from the table. He immediately picked up the newspaper and accidently read the headlines

**SCANDAL ON ROOM 114**

_ The president of the Shakespeare club found in a very compromising position with the Golden Boy of Hetalia High, Alfred Jones. Read all about it inside pg. 2_

Matthew let out a small smile. Karma's a bitch. He had known his brother to have become smitten with the school's stuck-up prick, Arthur Kirkland.

But another thing that preoccupied him from the whole incident was that he remembered that Arthur Kirkland had publicly refused to join the Newspaper Club about two weeks ago

He imagines that this is Elizabeta's way of payback. This reminded him so much of the Mafia underground. What the club asks, you do. Which was the reason for his present predicament. He was actually more of a ghost around this parts and when newspaper president Elizabeta actually saw him, he had actually shitted his pants. He didn't know at the time he was going to be the school's gossip photographer, he was just scare of what the club will do to embarrass his nonexistent reputation

'' Thank you all for coming! Meeting adjourned'!'' Everyone started moving towards the door

What? Matthew woke up from his unexpected nap. He looked at his phone

3:32 pm

They did ended the meeting a bit early from what they usually did. He moved towards the door.

''Matthew wait!''

He looked behind him and saw Elizabeta running towards him

''I almost forgot!~ You have a new project I need this pictures taken at now longer two weeks from now. Could you do it for me? Nobody else has been able to do it since we all have a pretty busy week, I thought you could do it since you already took so many great photos for the tournament, could you please?''

She looked at him in the eyes, her clear eyes clouding for a moment. Of course, Matthew didn't feel a bit creeped out, right?

'' Y-y-yes, o-of course Elizabeta! 'He rapidly said. He cursed his social skills for this, nothing more.

She gave him a shiny blue envelope into his shaking hands

''Okay Mattie! See ya' later!''

Matthew stopped holding his breath and slumped back into his chair.

He tried easing up his muscles and opened up the shiny envelope

**Name:** Gilbert Beilschmidt

**Objective**: Amusing or humiliating photos. You can do anything to make this happen. If anything dean related happens, you are no longer our responsibility-

He stopped reading and looked around, only to find the rest of the classroom silent and empty

Gilbert Beilschmidt was Hetalia High's bad boy. Member of the It Crowd and Bad Touch Trio, and current tormentor of Elizabeta Herdervary. He was Matthew's worst nightmare.

He continued reading. He let the letter fall down to the floor and started banging his head against the door. It was going to be a long week


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert was indubitably, awesome. No other expression was needed. He was at the top of the food chain and he could rule them all. Well with the exception of Elizabeta, that bitch!

He loaded his gun. _Click._ That pan wielding whore wasn't going to mess up with him ever again

( Okay he took it back, he didn't hate her that much, well maybe, but you get the feeling)

He motioned for his masked friends to move closer  
" Give me your hand and then pull me up. One, two, three!"

He was thrown inside the odd ventilator. Next, he helped his two best friends enter the cramped area

Antonio gave him a smile, a charismatic Spaniard, and continued to pull up his fellow accomplice , Francis Bonnefoy, a blonde player who was Gilbert's right hand.

Finally, they got everything inside the small area and continued their trajectory. They crawled silently through an intricate turns and twists. They stopped at a round hole covered with metal lattice, which warm and humid air flowed from it.

He saw inside. Sophomore girls giggled to and fro, changing and laughing inside the gym's locker bathroom. He tried to find a certain person, that familiar and obnoxious brunette called Elizabeta Herdervary…

Elizabeta opened the doors to the girl's bathroom and quickly moved to the side, trying to move around the sea of changing Sophomores and moved towards one of the lockers. This she managed while continuously talking to her two best friends Mei Wang and Lilly Zwingly

From the air tube, Gilbert motioned to his two best friend gave him the gun, which always was for special occasions. He double checked it and aimed at the unprepared brunette.

Elizabeta Herdervary, after her small victory against the her locker , was simply exhausted. Today the gym teachers decided to massacre their students today. They had to run 20 minutes around the gym. 50 jumping jacks and there were always loud classmates who didn't know how to shut their mouths. She felt like a truck had run over her at decided to kill her. She felt like shit

Right now she felt like she could kill someone, which was her way of feeling tired. She looked at her panting and exhausted friend Mei and saw that she wasn't any better either

_Well at least this day can't get any worse,_ she thought. _I can go cuddle with Roderich afterwards, well not exactly I smell like crap right now and afterwards I need to torture some Freshmans and-_

SPLASH!

Something red and warm hit her repeatedly across her chest. She tried to remove the sticky substance which damaged her new gym clothes. She was feeling upset until she smelled the tomato sauce. She knows the culprit and he wasn't going anywhere until she kicked his precious five meters and begged for goddam mercy.

" GILBERT!"

Maniacal laughter could be heard from above. It was a sound to behold, a sound to remember. Because remember my children, it was the day when the Bad Touch Trio had finally conquered the Girl's Bathroom - vital regions

* * *

Afterwards, Gilbert thought it was not one of his most awesome and greatest ideas

''Im sorry, mon ami, but that was quite the beauting you took'' Francis said while eating his lunch  
" Yeah amigo! I still don't know how why are you eating so much. Are you sulking?" Antonio said this while grinning madly  
" Sh't 'p! ' st'll h've my 'w'som' l'ks!" Gilbert said trying to hold an ice pad to his face  
"Im so sorry to tell yo this, mon amour! But your beautiful face has been destroyed!"  
Francis taunted Gilbert with a flourish while Arthur Kirkland passed through the table.

He looked at them strangely and commented  
" So what, you wanker?! He din't have much when he did!" he said while trying to act annoyed, but slipped a small smile as he passed

Antonio and Francis laughed at their friend miserable

" S' wh't !? ' st' ll g't m' ss k'cked by th't b'tch! It d'esnt h'lp! " Gilbert tried to move the ice pad from his face. He whimpered

Francis tried to console his friend. He throwed his friend a piece of his bread at his face

" Well, well she did dump you for that tasteless aristocrat, she deserved it!" He said while patting Gilbert's head. Gilbert munched on his bread

Antonio looked towards the other tables and saw the Hungarian giving them stink eye. He tried to ignored that and choose to stare happily at his pequeño tomatito, Lovino while his friends banter became a small noise at the back of his head

'' Antonio could you- Antonio?'' Francis looked at stupefied Antonio  
" Hon hon hon Antonio! You can molest your little Italian. I'll take care of Gilbert. Sho! Sho! Antonio! Duty calls!"

Antonio jumped from his seat like a puppy and immediately went to find his Italian who had strategically decided to move seats, away from the overly enthusiastic Spaniard.

"Don't worry mon ami! We can think of our revenge in detention! Nobody will suspect a thing! The bad Touch Trio will rise from its ashes again! "Francis said, while moving his hands in an upbeat manner

" Forget about it Francis" he said with a grumble.

After a few moment of silence his whole face ironically changed into a grin

He looked creepily at Francis and Francis could just mirror his smile, just imagining the trouble they will get after this

"Kesese! The awesome me has an awesome plan. The Newspaper Club will never see what hit them. Kesese!"

People stared at the maniacal Prussian  
The bell rung. Everyone immediately leaved the cafeteria, leaving the two old friends up to their meddling.

At least the rest of the day went smoothly without any more disturbances

* * *

Matthew Williams knew how to work his magic. During lunch he went to the Photography Club and contacted his informant. Yong Soo, at least gave him an extra camera to work with for this exemplary mission.

He finished his homework during homeroom because he knew there was a big chance of a stakeout and he wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. After this, he went to find his albino after the last bell sung, which signalized the end of school.

Surprisingly he left his vibrant red hoodie at home and settled for a dull green one because really? Who will wear a black hoodie during the middle of a sunny November day? He wasn't a dumbass like his brother who would undubitably want to cosplay a CIA agent and look incredibly suspicious.

He looked for Gilbert, codename The Prussian and saw him leaving the school grounds. He already did his research and knew that Gilbert walked home every day at exactly 3:00. One of these reasons was because his father worked and his brother had the midday shift at the local motorbike shop. Secondly,Gilbert didn't use his bike because he had tampered with it and changed it to a so called "motorcycle" that catches on fire every time he rides it.

The blonde put his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie and continued observing the Prussian.

Gilbert felt weird. He tried smelling his shirt. It wasn't. He knew he had not taken gym, but he knew he smelled something funny in the air. He tried to guess it. Maple syrup

He looked around

A guy with a green hoodie turned left on the previous street. He shrugged

Matthew let out a breath of relief. If only Kumajiro could see him now, he knew that if his his pet bear could see him now, he would never forget his name.

Gilbert walked faster until he reached his house and opened the door. The hinges shook so loud that his dog Aster had woke up. He told his dog to shut the help up

The dog looked at him suspiciously and fell asleep again

* * *

Matthew was disappointed that he couldn't get any more information about the Prussian and sulkily moved towards his own house which surprisingly was a few doors down on the opposite street. When he entered, he saw that Alfred was still on school which he was thankful. He walked towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out his precious thermo of maple syrup. He sat on the counter, drinking the delicious syrup down his throat  
''Jeez Mat, you look like having an orgasm right now'' a voice said behind him  
Matthew woke of his reverie and started couching up

Boisterous laughter could be heard until a hand smacked him on his shoulder and saw his brother doubling up on laughter  
''Alfred, you hoser!''

He throwed him an empty bottle of water next to him that hit him squarely on his face  
''Yikes mat, cant you take a joke?'' Alfred said still intent on annoying his twin brother  
''Asshole mat'' muttered while angrily walking up into his room.

Alfred tried cleaning up his mess and looked up with his blue eyes up his stairs checking on his brother. He jumped to the couch and opened his cell phone

One new message from Arthur Kirkland

Alfred looked around and immediately started to text

Matthew shot the door, locking it so that his brother couldn't get in. His room was very neat an adorned with posters of famous hockey players. Nestled inside his bed sheets was his infamous polar bear, Kumakuma. The small polar bear seemed to have woken up from his nap and yawned at his master only to fall asleep again. Matthew sat in his bed at looked outside his window.

The neighborhood was mainly peaceful with the exception of a few dog barks. He could see some cars passing until a red explorer parked inside his garage. He picked up his binoculars and saw his mother coming out of her car. Alfred enthusiastically meeting up with her, a small smile on her face.

He rapidly looked towards Gilbert's house. He couldn't concentrate so he started studying since he knew his efforts were futile and left his camera charging. Some hours later, he heard his father enter the house and soon, came the call for dinner. He closed his books and started for the kitchen where her mother was making dinner

''Al honey? Have you seen Matthew?'' Mrs. Jones said while moving a stray piece of hair on her face

''He's upstairs, mom. Yeah, I'm gonna call him'' he said with a sigh, and went running to get Matthew only to find him behind him and knocked poor Matthew to the ground

''Watch it Alfred!'' He said while trying to ease the pain where their heads meat

''Mom! He's here!'' Alfred screamed to his mother

''Alfred! You don't have to scream! I can hear you'' she said in an unusual high voice

Alfred helped his brother to his feet. They went towards the living room where their mother had already set up dinner.

The dinners in itself went without much regards and afterwards were sent to bed. Of course Alfred said he wanted to stay up a little longer but Matthew excused himself, telling them he felt sleepy already, exhausted from school

'' Alfred haven't you noticed Matthew acting a little bit strangely this days?'' she said while settling on the couch  
Alfred shrugged. His fears where soon tuned out by the TV

Matthew waited quietly in bed until heard everyone in bed. He rummaged quietly into his closet and picked up a black hoodie…

* * *

Gilbert tried to sleep it off, but he couldn't. Something was keeping him awake but he couldn't understand it. He looked at his clock

1:45 am

He groaned and tossed around his bed, trying to get into a more comfortable position. He heard running feet across his yard.

He immediately woke up with a start

**Bump!**

He could hear a girlish scream in his neighbors' house. He immediately put his dorkishly crocs and went towards the front of the house. He saw his brother hastily put a shirt on and moved towards the front door. Vati, his father was off on a business trip, but he knew he and his brother could deal with any type of thief that dares into their neighborhood.

Everyone outside looked worriedly towards the house of the Morgen family, only to find them completely fine. It seemed that a thief had entered their daughter's bedroom in the middle of the night. Thankfully the young girl had come up with a good fight and scared him off into the night after the beating he took. Thankfully, Bella Morgen was an extremely good fighter

* * *

The next day, Matthew Williams had the bruises to prove it

* * *

**Hello guys!Nikki here! im so happy that your readin this! I love you guys so much *internet hug* Review my minions! Review! or Rabbit Spain will haunt you in your sleep ;)**

**Random Hetalia Quote:**

**PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
